filmfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
George Lucas
George Walton Lucas, Junior (né le 14 mai 1944 à Modesto en Californie) est un des producteurs, réalisateurs et scénaristes américains les plus importants des États-Unis. Il est surtout connu pour être le créateur de la saga cinématographique Star Wars. Biographie George Lucas naît le 14 mai 1944 à Modesto en Californie où il passe toute son enfance dans le ranch familial de ses parents. Son père, George Walton Lucas, Senior (1913–1991), tient une papeterie (L.M Morris) et sa mère, Dorothy Ellinore Bomberger Lucas, souffre de problèmes de santé qui l'obligent à faire régulièrement de longs séjours à l'hôpital. Le jeune Lucas déteste les études. Fanatique de courses automobiles, il rêve de devenir un jour pilote professionnel. En 1962, à l'âge de dix-huit ans, il a un terrible accident de voiture au volant de sa Fiat Bianchina préparée pour les courses locales. Sa ceinture de sécurité cède, il est projeté hors de son véhicule et s'en sort miraculeusement. Il reste malgré tout plusieurs jours dans le coma et six mois à l'hôpital. Sorti d'affaire et convaincu que le destin lui a octroyé un sursis, il ne reprend plus le volant et se remet aux études. Intéressé par la photographie, il s'inscrit à l'Université de la Californie du Sud (USC) de Los Angeles et, suite à une « erreur » d'inscription de sa part, se retrouve dans un cours de cinéma pour lequel il se développe rapidement une passion. Il y réalise des courts métrages comme Look At Life, Freiheit, THX 1138 4EB, The Emperor et 6-18-67, qui dénotent déjà son sens du découpage et du montage, et pour lesquels il obtient l'encouragement de ses professeurs. Lucas étudie également la mythologie dont il est féru ; l'influence de Joseph Campbell sera d'ailleurs palpable dans ses travaux ultérieursLucas en fait notamment mention dans la biographie officielle de Joseph Campbell : Joseph Campbell: A Fire in the Mind, de Stephen and Robin Larsen.. Après avoir remporté un concours, il décroche un stage de six mois aux studios Warner Bros où il souhaite travailler dans le département d'animation. Mais celui-ci venant tout juste de fermer, il se retrouve sur le seul film en tournage à l'époque : La Vallée du bonheur (Finian's Rainbow), réalisé par Francis Ford Coppola. Sur ce plateau où la moyenne d'âge est de quarante-cinq ans, les deux « jeunes » se lient rapidement d'amitié et Coppola autorise Lucas à assister au tournage à condition que celui-ci lui trouve « une bonne idée par jour »''American Zoetrope: A Legacy of Filmmaker'' : Documentaire disponible sur le DVD bonus de THX 1138. George Lucas épouse Marcia en 1969 et fera l'adoption de trois enfants : Amanda en 1981, Katie en 1988 et Jett en 1993. En 1969, après avoir obtenu son diplôme, il co-fonde avec son ami Francis Ford Coppola la société de production American Zoetrope, afin de gagner son indépendance vis-à-vis des studios Hollywoodiens. Toutefois, après l'échec commercial de THX 1138 et malgré le succès critique de ce premier long métrage sorti en 1971, il fait faillite avec une dette envers Warner Bros et crée une nouvelle société : Lucasfilm Ltd. En 1973, Lucas réalise son deuxième film, American Graffiti, une comédie dramatique hautement autobiographique dans laquelle il dépeint la jeunesse américaine du début des années 1960. En offrant son premier rôle à un jeune acteur, un certain Harrison Ford, il initie une collaboration des plus fructueuses. Après le succès remporté par American Graffiti, Lucas planche sur le scénario de la saga de science-fiction Star Wars qui allie quête initiatique, mondes merveilleux, mythologie et combats spatiaux. Le projet est présenté à plusieurs studios avant d'être retenu par Twentieth Century Fox qui accorde au réalisateur un budget de dix millions de dollars. Pour prendre en charge la colossale quantité d'effets spéciaux nécessaire à la création de son épopée intergalactique, Lucas fonde en 1975 la société Industrial Light & Magic (ILM). Mais le tournage s'avère laborieux et Twentieth Century Fox remet sérieusement en doute le potentiel commercial de ce « film pour enfants »... Le premier volet de la saga, Star Wars : épisode IV - Un nouvel espoir sort aux États-Unis le 25 mai 1977. C'est un raz-de-marée sans précédent au box-office, un des plus grands succès de l'histoire du cinéma. Ce film, en plus d'être une véritable révolution cinématographique, s'impose comme un phénomène culturel international. Ayant préalablement négocié les droits des suites ainsi que ceux des produits dérivés avec Twentieth Century Fox, Lucas fait fortune et devient l'un des plus importants et célèbres producteurs indépendants des États-Unis. Il produit Star Wars : épisode V - L'Empire contre-attaque en 1980 et Star Wars : épisode VI - Le Retour du Jedi en 1983. Avec ses sociétés Lucasfilm Ltd. et Industrial Light & Magic, puis en créant les compagnies Lucasfilm Games (LucasArts) en 1982 et THX Ltd. en 1983, il contribue à l'émergence de nouvelles expertises et encourage le développement de techniques de post-production avant-gardistes. Dans les années 1980, il produit d'autres grands succès populaires comme la trilogie Indiana Jones, réalisée par son ami Steven Spielberg, ou encore Willow de Ron Howard, puis participe à des projets artistiquement ambitieux tels que Mishima de Paul Schrader ou Tucker de Francis Ford Coppola. Mais il essuie également quelques échecs commerciaux qui ébranlent son empire : Labyrinthe ou Howard... une nouvelle race de héros. Par ailleurs, son coûteux divorce avec Marcia Lucas en 1983 l'oblige trois ans plus tard à revendre sa compagnie de traitement d'images de synthèse Pixar à Steve Jobs, qui lui vient de se faire évincer de la société Apple. 1999 marque le retour en grande pompe de Star Wars au cinéma, et celui de George Lucas sur le siège du réalisateur, après vingt-deux ans d'absence. Avec Star Wars : épisode I - La Menace fantôme, Lucas initie une seconde trilogie, dont l'action précède chronologiquement la première. Suivront Star Wars : épisode II - L'Attaque des clones en 2002 et Star Wars : épisode III - La Revanche des Sith en 2005. En 2006, George Lucas se lance dans la production du très attendu quatrième volet d'Indiana Jones, retardée depuis plusieurs années faute d'un scénario « à la hauteur » et en raison de la difficulté de concilier les horaires chargés des autres maîtres d'œuvre de la série, Steven Spielberg et Harrison Ford. Il renoue également avec Star Wars en annonçant deux séries télévisées en phase de pré-production : la première sera consacrée à la guerre des Clones en animation 3D et la seconde se situera chronologiquement entre Star Wars : épisode III - La Revanche des Sith et Star Wars : épisode IV - Un nouvel espoir (La Guerre des étoiles). Selon le magazine Forbes, George Lucas pointe à la 243 place des plus grosses fortunes personnelles de la planète 2007 avec 3,6 milliards de dollars. Sources d'inspiration * Les séries télévisées qu'il regardait durant son enfance. * Flash Gordon, dont il a envisagé l'adaptation avant même d'écrire les aventures de Luke Skywalker, sans toutefois réussir à en obtenir les droits (qui échurent à Alain Resnais, lui-même les revendant à Dino de Laurentiis). * Les films produits par l'Office National du Film du Canada (ONF), comme 21-87 d'Arthur Lipsett, 60 Cycles de Jean-Claude Labrecque, de même que le travail de Norman McLaren et les documentaires de Claude Jutra. * Les contes et légendes, la mythologie, la sociologie et l'ethnologie qu'il a étudiées ainsi que les spiritualités orientales : bouddhisme, taoïsme, confucianisme, mais aussi manichéisme, zoroastrisme, etc. * Il est passionné de sanskrit, ce qui explique qu'il ait utilisé cette langue pour les paroles accompagnant le thème principal de Star Wars : épisode I - La Menace fantôme. * Les voitures rapides, les bolides et les courses de voitures en général, qu'il intègre systématiquement dans ses films sous une forme ou une autre. * Son accident de voiture en 1962 qui a révélé en lui une dimension particulière de la perception de la vie et de ses intuitions qu'il associe à « la Force » de La Guerre des étoiles. Filmographie Réalisateur Courts métrages *1965 : Look at Life *1965 : Freiheit *1966 : Herbie *1966 : 1:42:08: A Man and His Car *1967 : THX 1138: 4EB *1967 : The Emperor *1967 : Anyone Lived in a Pretty How Town *1967 : 6-18-67 *1968 : Filmmaker *1969 : The Making of 'The Rain People' Longs métrages * 1971 : THX 1138 * 1973 : American Graffiti * 1977 : Star Wars : épisode IV - Un nouvel espoir (La Guerre des étoiles) (Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope) * 1999 : Star Wars : épisode I - La Menace fantôme (Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace) * 2002 : Star Wars : épisode II - L'Attaque des clones (Star Wars: Episode II - Attack of the Clones) * 2005 : Star Wars : épisode III - La Revanche des Sith (Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith) Scénariste Ce titre lui est contesté pour une partie de son œuvre. À noter, selon certains, le plagiat caractérisé de Fondation d'Isaac Asimov que constitue l'univers Star Wars, « parenté » non reconnue par l'intéressé. En réalité, Lucas, précurseur du recyclage post-moderne, s'est inspiré d'une somme considérable d'œuvres et d'auteurs classiques : Tolkien, Frank Herbert, Alex Raymond, Edgar Rice Burroughs, Stanley Kubrick, Akira Kurosawa... Cette accumulation de références (sans signification autre qu'au troisième degré) est toutefois mise au service d'une œuvre personnelle et originale. * 1971 : THX 1138, co-scénariste avec Walter Murch * 1973 : American Graffiti * 1977 : Star Wars : épisode IV - Un nouvel espoir (La Guerre des étoiles) (Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope) * 1983 : Star Wars : épisode VI - Le Retour du Jedi (Star Wars: Episode VI - The Return of the Jedi) * 1999 : Star Wars : épisode I - La Menace fantôme (Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace) * 2002 : Star Wars : épisode II - L'Attaque des clones (Star Wars: Episode II - Attack of the Clones) * 2005 : Star Wars : épisode III - La Revanche des Sith (Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith) * 2008 (sortie prévue) : Indiana Jones 4 (Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull) * 2008 (sortie prévue) : The Clone Wars, une série animée en 3D sur la guerre des clones. * 2009 (sortie prévue) : Projet d'une série télévisée de Star Wars avec des acteurs réels. Monteur * 1966 : Look at Life * 1966 : Herbie * 1966 : Freiheit * 1966 : 1:42:08: A Man and His Car * 1967 : Anyone Lived in a Pretty How Town * 1967 : 6-18-67 * 1968 : Filmmaker * 1969 : The Making of 'The Rain People' * 1971 : THX 1138 * 1973 : American Graffiti * 1977 : Star Wars : épisode IV - Un nouvel espoir (La Guerre des étoiles) (Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope) * 1980 : Star Wars : épisode V - L'Empire contre-attaque (Star Wars: Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back) * 1980 : Les Aventuriers de l'arche perdue (Raiders of the Lost Ark) * 1983 : Star Wars : épisode VI - Le Retour du Jedi (Star Wars: Episode VI - The Return of the Jedi) * 1984 : Indiana Jones et le temple maudit (Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom) * 1985 : Latino * 1989 : Indiana Jones et la dernière Croisade (Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade) * 1999 : Star Wars : épisode I - La Menace fantôme (Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace) * 2002 : Star Wars : épisode II - L'Attaque des clones (Star Wars: Episode II - Attack of the Clones) * 2005 : Star Wars : épisode III - La Revanche des Sith (Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith) Producteur exécutif * 1979 : American Graffiti, la suite (More American Graffiti) * 1980 : Kagemusha, l'ombre du guerrier d'Akira Kurosawa * 1980 : Star Wars : épisode V - L'Empire contre-attaque (Star Wars: Episode V - The Empire Strikes Back) * 1981 : La Fièvre au corps (Body Heat) * 1981 : Indiana Jones : Les Aventuriers de l'arche perdue (Raiders of the Lost Ark) * 1983 : Star Wars : épisode VI - Le Retour du Jedi (Star Wars: Episode VI - The Return of the Jedi) * 1983 : Twice Upon a Time * 1984 : Indiana Jones et le temple maudit (Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom) * 1984 : L'Aventure des Ewoks (The Ewok Adventure) * 1985 : Droids * 1985 : Ewoks * 1985 : Latino * 1985 : Mishima: A Life in Four Chapters * 1985 : La Bataille d’Endor (Ewoks: The Battle for Endor) * 1986 : Labyrinthe (Labyrinth), Inside the Labyrinth (Making-of du film)) * 1986 : Howard... une nouvelle race de héros (Howard the duck) * 1986 : Captain EO * 1988 : Powaqqatsi * 1988 : Willow * 1988 : Tucker (Tucker: The Man and His Dream) * 1988 : Le Petit dinosaure et la vallée des merveilles (The Land before Time) * 1989 : Indiana Jones et la dernière Croisade (Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade) * 1992-1993 : Les Aventures du jeune Indiana Jones (The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles) * 1994 : Radioland Murders * 1999 : Star Wars : épisode I - La Menace fantôme (Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace) * 2002 : Star Wars : épisode II - L'Attaque des clones (Star Wars: Episode II - Attack of the Clones) * 2003 : Star Wars : Clone Wars * 2005 : Star Wars : épisode III - La Revanche des Sith (Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith) * 2008 (sortie prévue) : Indiana Jones 4 (Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull) * 2008 (sortie prévue) : The Clone Wars, une série animée en 3D sur la guerre des clones. * 2008 (sortie prévue) : Red Tails * 2009 (sortie prévue) : Projet d'une série télévisée avec des acteurs réels sur Star Wars. Producteur associé * 1969 : Les Gens de la pluie (The Rain People) de Francis Ford Coppola Divers * L'Aventure des Ewoks (An Ewok Adventure: Caravan of Courage) (1984) * La Bataille d'Endor (The Battle for Endor) (1985) * Les Ewoks (Ewoks) : Dessin animé, 35 épisodes (1985 et 1986) * Droïdes (Droids, The Adventures of R2-D2 and C-3PO) : Dessin animé inédit en France, 14 épisodes (1985). Récapitulatif des sagas Star Wars (La Guerre des étoiles) * 1999 : Star Wars : épisode I - La Menace fantôme * 2002 : Star Wars : épisode II - L'Attaque des clones * 2005 : Star Wars : épisode III - La Revanche des Sith * 1977 : Star Wars : épisode IV - Un nouvel espoir * 1980 : Star Wars : épisode V - L'Empire contre-attaque * 1983 : Star Wars : épisode VI - Le Retour du Jedi Indiana Jones de Steven Spielberg * 1980 : Les Aventuriers de l'arche perdue * 1984 : Indiana Jones et le temple maudit * 1989 : Indiana Jones et la dernière Croisade * 2008 : Indiana Jones et le Royaume du Crâne de cristal Nominations et récompenses * 1974 : Golden Globe du meilleur film de comédie pour American Graffiti * 1974 : Deux nominations aux Oscars (Best Directing and Writing) pour American Graffiti * 1977 : Deux nominations aux Oscars (Best Directing and Writing) pour Star Wars : épisode IV - Un nouvel espoir * 1991 : « Irving G. Thalberg Award » décerné par l'Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences * 2005 : « Life Achievement Award » décerné par l'American Film Institute Notes et références Catégorie:Réalisateur américain Catégorie:Producteur américain Catégorie:Naissance en 1944 de:George Lucas en:George Lucas